The invention relates to dye formulations for containment in impact-rupturable projectile capsules and for dispersing on impact with a surface. In particular, the invention pertains to dye compositions used in paint balls and in conjunction with paint ball firing devices in the sports and leisure fields, for example.
Soft and hard capsules or casings have been employed in the pharmaceutical field to encapsulate a variety of therapeutic and nutritional liquid compositions. Similar technology has been employed in the sports and leisure fields to contain dye formulations within capsules adapted to rupture upon impact with an intended target. Liquid dye compositions encapsulated within gelatin casings, collectively and commonly known as xe2x80x9cpaint balls,xe2x80x9d are designed for use in conjunction with a projectile device, such as a xe2x80x9cpaint ball gunxe2x80x9d. Generally, such dye capsules have the physical properties in which the casing is hard and impact resistant enough to survive high velocity projectile forces, while at the same time adapted to rupture and release the dye composition upon high velocity contact with the target surface. xe2x80x9cPaintballxe2x80x9d is now a recognized and popular sporting activity, played by thousands of men and women throughout this country, as well as thirty other countries worldwide.
When employed in competitive activities wherein the objective of said activity is to identify the accuracy of marking the intended target, it is desirable to optimize the visual results of a successful contact with the intended target. Dye compositions used in paint balls are available in a wide variety of bright colors. The particular color can be used, for example, to identify the source of the paint ball after firing. In addition to a clearly visible coloration applied to the surface of the target, the effects can also be enhanced by the dispersing or xe2x80x9csplatterxe2x80x9d capabilities of the dye composition upon rupturing of the casing. These visual objectives must, however, be balanced in conjunction with certain physical parameters, such as cleaning from fabrics, overall weight and the ability for the liquid dye composition to be contained for a prolonged period of time within the casing material without substantive degradation. Furthermore, regulatory concerns must be addressed as well, such as toxicity of ingredients.
Some currently available dye compositions used in paint balls contain a dye in conjunction with hydrophilic carriers containing a mixture of high and low molecular weight polyethylene glycols (PEG). Among the disadvantages associated with currently available dye compositions include tenacious or permanent staining of target fabrics, freezing and solidification of the dye composition during exposure to colder temperatures, and separation and precipitation of dye composition ingredients during storage, and a thin consistency.
There exists a need in the field of sports and leisure, as well as the zoological field, for improved technology relating to impact-rupturable capsules containing dye formulations. In particular, there is a need to improve the desirable attributes of impact-rupturable dye capsules by enhancing the properties of the dye formulations within.
The invention provides for an improved liquid dye composition for encapsulation in casing structures adapted for intact projectile motion and rupture upon contact with a target surface. In particular, the dye composition of the invention is useful in paint balls for use in conjunction with projectile devices, such as paint ball guns. The dye composition of the invention is also useful in the zoological and wildlife preservation fields, such as xe2x80x9ctaggingxe2x80x9d animals without substantive injury or the need for sedation in order to aid in tracking their movements through the environment. It has been discovered that the use of certain types of emulsifiers in conjunction with certain other specific types of ingredients produce a liquid dye composition having a unique combination of desirable properties associated with the impact-rupturable capsules. More particularly, it has been discovered that dye formulations can be prepared which have the advantages of: i) improved consistency and reduced separation of ingredients; ii) greater viscosity and thickness; iii) greater xe2x80x9csmearabilityxe2x80x9d and splattering of dye on the target surface upon impact and rupture of the casing; iv) greater water solubility and improved machine washability; and v) greater ability to regulate weight of the capsule (up to 3.5 g limit).
The invention provides for a liquid dye composition adapted for use in an impact-rupturable capsule comprising a water-soluble dye and a lipophilic carrier having an oil and an emulsifier, said emulsifier comprising ethoxylated mono- and diglycerides.
The invention further provides for an impact-rupturable capsule comprising:
a casing adapted to contain a liquid dye composition, to remain intact upon exertion of projectile forces sufficient to propel said casing, and to rupture upon impact with a solid or semi-solid surface and release said liquid composition; and
a liquid dye composition comprising a water-soluble dye and a lipophilic carrier having an oil and an emulsifier, said emulsifier comprising ethoxylated mono- and diglycerides.